1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display devices for an information communication terminal such as a computer or a television receiver, liquid crystal display devices have been extensively employed. The liquid crystal display device is designed to change an orientation of a liquid crystal composition encapsulated between two substrates according to a change in an electric field, and control the degree of transparency of a light that passes through those two substrates and the liquid crystal composition to display an image.
In the liquid crystal display device of this type, it is general to use an illuminating device called “backlight” as a light source. As an illuminating system of the backlight, there have been mainly known a direct light system having the light source on a rear side of a liquid crystal display surface, and a side light system that reflects a light emitted from a side to illuminate the liquid crystal display surface. In the liquid crystal display device used for mobile communication terminal devices such as cellular phones in recent years, since downsizing and power saving are demanded, the side light systems having light emitting diodes (LED) as a light source are increasingly used.
JP 2008-216406 A discloses a radiator plate that radiates a heat generated by light emission of the LEDs in the liquid crystal display device of the side light system.